


Shall We Dance?

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas and Dean make a connection, set to music.Prompt: Ballroom dancing





	Shall We Dance?

The man was dazzlingly handsome. Even from across the room, Cas could tell that he was stunning. His dirty blond hair was arranged into careless perfection. His eyes crinkled at the corners with good humor. He was flawless. He was way out of Cas's league.

 _Nut up, Novak_ , he berated himself. _Go talk to the guy. He's here for the same reason you are. What's the worst that could happen?_

His brain attempted to answer that rhetorical question with a slew of nightmare scenarios involving public humiliation, bodily injury, and the possible literal end of the world. Cas pushed those thoughts away, took a cleansing breath, and made his way across the room.

“Hi,” he said, sounding only a little bit terrified. “Do you have a partner?”

“I wouldn't have come tonight if I did,” the man replied. This close, Cas could see his eyes were a deep green, and they sparkled with mirth.

“Uh, I meant for the next dance. The teacher said...”

“Nah, I know, I was just makin' a dumb joke. I don't have a partner yet. Name's Dean Winchester.” He stuck out a hand, and Cas grasped it firmly, attempting to quell his nerves and project confidence.

“Cas. Cas Novak.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Shall we dance?”

“I would love to.”

They moved to the center of the floor together as the teacher clapped her hands for attention. She demonstrated a simple position, and then Cas was in Dean's arms, their bodies close but not quite touching. Cas suddenly found it hard to concentrate.

The teacher showed them a simple step, then turned on the music and motioned for everyone to give it a try.

“Okay, hang on,” Dean muttered. His breath was warm against Cas's cheek. “She said left and then...?”

“I think we go like this.” Cas shifted, pulling them both into a slow turn.

“Oh, alright.”

They practiced the step at half speed a few more times, then started to sway to the music. Cas was surprised at how well they moved together. _Wow, this is actually... kind of fun_ , he thought.

Dean rearranged them slightly, closing the gap between them and nestling his arm around Cas's waist.

The spicy scent of Dean's cologne and the feel of their bodies moving in sync made Cas's head spin. Dean chose that moment to speak, forcing Cas to regain focus.

“So what brings you to 'Ballroom Dance for Singles,' Cas?”

“Well, I've lived here since I was a kid. Been in the same job since I graduated from college. Nice house, good friends, stable. But I recently turned 35, and I looked at my life, and...”

“You feel like there's something missing? Some _one_ missing?” They were moving quite smoothly now.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Yeah, I get that. I'm pretty new in town. Moved here a few months ago. For the past twelve years or so I've traveled almost constantly for my job, but I landed the big promotion and now I'm parked behind a desk. My whole adult life, I never stayed in one spot long enough to put down roots. Now I'm here, and it looks like I'm staying here for a long time, and... Yeah. I want someone to share this with. I'm ready for that.”

As the song came to a close, Dean twirled them, then pulled Cas into a shaky but serviceable dip. When they straightened up again, they were nose to nose, only a hair's breadth of space between them. Their eyes met and held, and Cas felt a jolt of electricity down his back. _Now or never_ , he prodded himself.

“Dean...” he began.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you like to get coffee after this?”

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link to fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184131735396/april-12-dance-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
